One Shots
by spazartist101
Summary: One Shots for my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Point

Ashley was near her breaking point.

She had tried relentlessly to get the White Rabbit's attention since she'd come to Wonderland, yet he only seemed interested in her friend Ari. It was driving her stark-raving mad.

"Stupid bloody rabbit!" she shouted before flopping onto her back on her guest bed at the castle in frustration. She scowled up at the ceiling, willing a hole to burn into it. When nothing appeared, she growled and jumped up from her spot on the bed and stormed out of the room, walking angrily through the halls, her fists clenched tightly and growling at anyone in her way. She slowed her gait when she neared Peter's room, her features softening as she daydreamed about the rabbit-eared man. Her nose twitched as she got closer, and her face flushed when she realized he was in the shower. She glanced down the ends of the hall before dashing into his room. After closing the door behind her, she jumped onto his bed and grabbed one of his pillows, inhaling deeply into it while hugging it tightly. Her eyes opened slightly, and she blinked rapidly when they started filling with tears. She knew it was bad, but the man was a drug to her, and she was completely addicted.

She closed her eyes again as a single tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She zoned everything out and focused completely on his scent, unable to get enough of it. She vaguely heard the door to his bathroom open before she heard the sharp inhalation of breath. She looked up to find Peter dressed in a pair of pajamas and drying his hair and ears, his jaw dropped as he saw the wolf-girl in his bed. Her eyes went wide when they landed on his ears, but she controlled herself, looking back at the pillow again. She heard him sigh before he sat on the bed, continuing to dry off his hair. Ashley peeked up at him to see a look of annoyance on his face before he tossed away the towel and moved his attention onto her.

"If you would KINDLY leave my room, before I make one of the maids fetch a broom," he said sharply, scowling. Ashley's heart throbbed in pain at the look on his face. She hated it when he was mad at her, so she moved till she was sitting up straight, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Peter huffed as he made shooing motions at her, a bored expression on his face.

And she finally snapped.

Ashley bit her lip, another tear falling from her eye before she lashed out her hands and grabbed his pajama top, yanking him down to her level before she crushed his lips against hers, her eyes squeezed shut. Peter's eyes went wide at the sudden movement, his hands on either side of the girl to keep him balanced as she kissed him roughly. Then something he never thought would happen; he kissed her back. It was soft, but Ashley was surprised she even got a response from him. She softened her rough kiss slightly as she relaxed, the moment she had dreamed of finally happening. Well, part of it anyway.

Peter moved his hands to her waist as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Ashley loosened her hold on his shirt to move her arms around his neck, her tongue prodding at his lower lip for entrance. Her mind reeled as he opened his mouth for her, one of his hands moving to hold the back of her head. She deftly slid her tongue into his mouth, shivering as she skimmed over his as she explored. He gently pushed at her tongue, making her shiver in pleasure again. His thumb gently pressed into her hip, making her gasp as he hit one of her spots. They pulled away from each other slightly, trying to catch their breath before he kissed her again with an intense and fiery passion. He slowly moved her till she was on her back, her hands resting on his chest. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, smiling lightly. Ashley's face flushed when she realized he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. He was absolutely gorgeous!

"Ashley…" he whispered huskily, making her shiver in anticipation. She had only ever dreamed of him saying her name like that. Like she was the only girl in the world for him. She finally felt completely and wholly wanted and loved, and she wanted even more of it from him. She rested a hand on the side of his face before she kissed him again, softly this time. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her torso and crushing her body against his. Her fingers tangled and embedded themselves in his crisp and clean silver white hair, never wanting this moment to end. She could feel his tongue press lightly against her own, making her squirm and ache for more. He pulled back, and she whimpered in protest until he started kissing her neck and collarbone, making her gasp when she felt his teeth graze over her now extremely sensitive skin. His right hand moved up along her side to cup one of her breasts, making her moan softly. Her hips started rocking when he squeezed the mound of flesh gently, her eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust. His thumb slipped under her shirt and started rising it up till it was over her head, leaving her entire torso completely bare before him, since she never wore a bra.

Ashley glanced up at the rabbit-eared man over her, her eyes pleading for his touch. He stooped down and kissed her again, moving his right hand back to her breast and brushing his thumb over her nipple, making it harden instantly. He broke the kiss and moved his lips over her skin, kissing a hot trail down to her chest. He kissed the area between her breasts before his mouth skipped over to her left, kissing the entire area before his lips fastened around her nipple, making Ashley moan and arch towards him. Moans poured like a fountain from her lips as he bit and tugged on the rosy pink bud, driving her absolutely mad with desire. It only became worse when he started to tease the other with his fingers. She felt like she was about to go over the edge when he abruptly stopped, making her whine. The protests quickly stopped in her throat when he moved his fingers down between her legs.

Her hips swayed and rocked in anticipation as Peter removed her skirt, tossing it aside as he kissed her again. His finger hooked the edge of her thong and he started slowly dragging it off of her, making her start whimpering again. He pressed his thumb into her hip again, making her buck and gasp. He attacked her neck as his hand moved down her side to her thigh, massaging it with his thumb as he nipped her neck. Her hand clasped the back of his head, holding him there as she squeezed her eyes shut. His finger brushed along her moistened slit, and her eyes snapped open as she arched slightly. He rubbed along the edges of it, making her squirm and moan as she rolled her hips in time with his fingers. Her hands tightly gripped the blankets under her as she felt one finger gently push between her folds. Her eyes shut again as he swirled his finger inside of her, and moans started pouring from her throat again. They grew louder and more persistent when she felt another slide in, and she nearly went mad again when he started scissoring his fingers, making her feel stretched out, but she knew she could take more than that. He broke away from her now reddened and raw neck and moved down her torso, kissing a burning trail over her breasts, down her stomach, and coming to a stop just before her entrance. Her eyes snapped open and rolled back when he flicked his tongue against her clit. She knew she was barely hanging on by a thread, and that thread got thinner when he pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his tongue. She nearly tore the comforter as waves of pleasure coursed through her as Peter licked at her slit, feeling her thread starting to snap.

He stopped his motions and moved back over her, licking his lips. She stared up at him with glazed eyes, panting slightly. Her shaking hands reached up and unbuttoned his shirt as she kissed him, squirming as she tasted herself on his mouth. She ran her hands down his chest and stomach, shuddering when his muscles tensed beneath his skin at the touch of her colder hands. She moved his shirt over his shoulders and tossed it aside, pulling his body against her own tightly, her desire building up rapidly again. She tugged on the draw-string of his pajama pants and tugged them off, tossing them aside when she was done. She broke the kiss and looked down, her jaw dropping at what she saw.

_Holy crap…_she thought as she stared. She rubbed her eyes and looked again to make sure she was seeing right, and her jaw dropped again when she confirmed what she had seen. _He's…he's huge!_

The man before her gently tilted her face back up to his, kissing her gently but passionately as he moved her onto her back, settling himself between her legs. She felt his member pressing against her slit, and she bit her lip as her grip loosened. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he pressed more, her legs wrapping around his waist as he finally pushed past her folds and into her core. She felt completely stretched out as she moaned loudly in complete ecstasy. Peter's lips brushed against the hollow of her throat as he started moving at a slow pace, making her shudder. She wrapped her legs tighter, urging him to go faster, harder, to which he happily obliged. Her thread was starting to become spider thin as he picked up his speed and force, making her cry out his name and claw at his back, though she was trying to be careful not to make him bleed. She felt beads of sweat break out on both their backs, making it seem all the more pleasurable. His hands pressed flat against her back as he crushed her against him, thrusting in deeply and burying himself completely in her core before she felt him go rigid. Waves of heat spread through her as he came deep inside of her, making her back arch as her thread finally snapped. White light flashed brightly behind her eyelids as she felt herself tighten around him, and waves of pleasure racked her entire body as she finally reached her climax. He kissed Ashley with a deep needed passion as he filled her core, and she felt drops of cum slide down her ass. He pulled out of her slowly when he finished, though she still clung to him, whimpering as she felt the loss. He held her close to him as he pulled back the covers and laid her down on the mattress, sliding in next to her after and pulling the covers over both of their bodies. Peter laid flat on his back as Ashley cuddled up next to him, her leg nuzzled between his and her arm strewn over his chest. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder, and she felt like it was perfectly made just for her head alone.

One of his hands gently traced over her back as he kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, and was in a state of complete bliss. She truly did love the rabbit-eared man, but she just wanted to hear him say the same thing.

"Ashley…" he whispered into her hair, his voice still husky from their activities, "I love you…"

Ashley knew she had never been happier in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: MUCH LEMONING IN THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

****Stormy Cup of Tea

BloodxAri (OC)

My eyes opened slowly when I woke up, sunlight streaming through the window of my guest room at Hatter Mansion. I covered my eyes with the back of my hand in an attempt to block it out and get more sleep. When that didn't work, I groaned in annoyance and sat up, rubbing my tired eyes as I tried waking up more. I looked out the window tiredly, an eerie chill creeping up and down my spine.

It was going to rain today.

I sighed before getting out of bed, brushing off my somewhat flimsy nightgown as I moved towards the door, walking out of it and towards the kitchen for something to munch on. When I got there, I settled on a bright green apple, shining it on the fabric as I walked out of the kitchen and towards Blood's office, wanting to grab something to read before the rain came down. Judging from the further accentuated chills, it was gonna be a big storm. I slowly opened the office door, sighing in relief when I saw the hatter wasn't there. I walked over to one of the book shelves and skimmed over the titles before pulling one off the shelf and walking over to the couch, grabbing a blanket and wrapping up in it as I opened the book. I bent my legs so they twisted under me, resting my head on the arm as I read the book in my hand. My eyes started to drift shut, and my hand went limp as I started to doze off, dropping the book onto the floor with a soft _thud._ My body soon relaxed entirely, so I didn't notice when the office door opened…

The next thing I felt were hands lifting me up from the sofa and carrying my out of the room and to my own. I opened my eyes into slits as the door closed, and they went wide when I saw it was Blood carrying me. I instantly started to squirm, trying to get away from him. He chuckled, placing me on the bed, his hand lingering on my leg. I moved away from him, rising up onto my knees and glaring at him, clutching the blanket.

"You can leave now," I growled, staring daggers at him. A smirk spread over his face as he moved closer towards me, making me flinch back. I fell back, and his hand reached out to grab me and pick me up. And that's when the first strike of lightning flashed through my window, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

I whipped my head around to face the window, my eyes wide as rain started to pound against the window. I was easily distracted from it when I felt Blood's lips brush against my neck, making me shudder. I turned my attention back to him, my face flushing when I realized where his hands were. He glanced up at me, that damnable smirk still on his face as he moved his hand down my side. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit lip, biting back a moan as he put pressure on my hip with his thumb. His smirk grew at my reaction, applying more pressure at the same time and making me squirm.

"Well, well. Naughty girl aren't you, little lady?" he purred in my ear as he nipped at my ear lobe. I felt my face flush more as his hand skimmed down my side to my knee, pushing me onto my back as he placed a feather light, teasing kiss on my lips. His fingers pressed into the back of my knee, and my hips jerked towards him as my back arched slightly. I felt the corners of his lips tug into a smirk before he moved his hand back up my thigh and under the hem of my night gown, pushing it up slowly till it was over the peak of my breasts. My face went impossibly red as I tried to tug down the flimsy material, but Blood grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. The rain continued to pour outside, large wet pellets panging against the glass as the thunder clashed and roared with the lightning, teeming the air with waves of electricity.

At least I only blamed the lightning for it anyway. Especially when the lights flickered and went out.

Blood smirked down at me, showing no shame as his eyes roamed over my nearly completely bare body, the only barrier left being my black lace panties. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit back a moan as he started to knead and massage my left breast. I cursed at myself in my head as a soft moan managed to escape from my lips. Blood chuckled to himself, still groping my chest.

"Naughty girl," he purred against my neck in a honey-sweet voice, making me shudder. I felt my desires yanking at the edges of mind, and I fought to control them, refusing to let the raven-haired Mafioso win. I opened my eyes to slits before they snapped open when he placed a teasing kiss over my betraying hard nipples. My hands clenched and unclenched as I tried to regain control of the waves of heat that started from my core. His tongue ran circles over my sensitive skin, and I tried in vain to hold back another moan. His lips quirked into another cocky grin against my flesh before he continued to tease my body, my hold on my desires becoming weaker with each pass of his tongue over me. He flicked the tip of his tongue at my hardened nipple, and my body betrayed me entirely as it arched towards him, yearning for more. He continued to tease me, driving me completely insane as my desire finally escaped from my grasp, and rational thoughts left my mind entirely. I moaned as he kept teasing my breasts, nipping at and around the rosy bud. I arched more towards him as lust washed over me in tremendous waves of heat and pleasure. He moved my gown more till it was off me completely, lazily tossing it aside when he was done with it. He tugged on the tie around his neck, and I watched it fall loose and as he tossed it towards my crumpled gown on the floor.

I shivered in anticipation as he started to slowly unbutton his vest and shirt, removing the vest and leaving the shirt on for more teasing. He kneeled over me as his eyes raked over my body again, even slower than before, as if he wanted to take in every miniscule detail. His brows stitched together in annoyance as they settled on my panties, and he hooked his finger under the edge of them.

"This is a bit troublesome," he said huskily, smirking again as he started slowly pulling them off. My eyes were half lidded as I watched his every move, shivering as he kissed and nipped a hot trail after them, and squirming slightly when the garment was finally off. He let go of my wrists, and I reached up to touch his bare chest, marveling at the way his muscles tensed under the light touch of my finger-tips. I leaned up towards him, gently kissing his neck as I moved my hands over his shoulders to remove his shirt, and I couldn't stop the smirk from stretching across my face when he shivered. I kissed his bare chest before I nipped at the skin there, a low growl erupting from his throat as he pushed me back onto my back, holding my face as he kissed me. It was rough, but gentle, and oh so passionate. His hands grabbed a hold of my wrists again, clasping my hands and entwining his fingers with my own as he kissed me. I arched towards him at the feel of his bare skin on mine, one of my legs hitching around his waist. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down over my neck, kissing a trail down my chest and stomach. He kissed my wet slit, making me gasp. His tongue flicked against my clit before he bit it gently, driving me completely mad as I moaned loudly, my hands tightly gripping the blanket under me as waves of pleasure racked through me. I shivered when he chuckled darkly before his lightly licked over my slit, and I bit the back of my hand to keep from crying out. He continued the action repeatedly, and he stopped when I felt like I was about to burst. I let go of my hand and looked up at him with lust glazed eyes. He kissed me again, and I vaguely heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, followed by the soft thump of clothes hitting carpet.

He grabbed my hands and held them above my head again as he pushed and ground himself against my folds, and my eyes squeezed shut as I moaned into the kiss. He pushed just the head of his erection into me, and I bit his lip gently, my hips rocking as I wrapped my legs around his waist, practically begging for more. He didn't make me wait, and thrust his entire length into me, making my hips buck against him. I felt completely stretched out from the mere size of it, never mind how deeply he was embedded in me. He started to move at a slow pace, and I moaned into the kiss again. He broke it gently before burying his face in my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there, and I knew I would be waking up with bruises on it. I wrapped my legs tighter, begging him for more. He thrust harder into me, and I arched my back sharply as I felt myself get further stretched out, but for once I didn't even care. I couldn't get enough of him.

His pace became faster, and my eyes rolled back as he started biting and tugging one of my nipples. I knew I was about to burst at any second, and my walls tightened around him in anticipation for my orgasm. He stiffened in me as his body went rigid, and I felt something in the pit of my stomach burst as I reached my climax. His jaw clenched tightly as a strangled moan flew from his throat, and he managed to thrust himself completely in me once more before he joined me in ecstasy. My nails clawed at his back as a wave of heat flooded my core, filling me up even more. Blood collapsed on top of me when he was spent, both of us panting heavily. He rested his head on my chest as he tried to control his breathing, and I found myself having the same problems. He pulled out of me, and I whimpered at the emptiness he left me with, but it didn't matter. I was already satisfied. He rolled onto his back and pulled me close to him, my hand resting over his rapidly ticking clock, my leg nestled between his, and my head resting in the crook of his neck. His hand reached up to tilt my face up to his, and he placed a gently kiss on my swollen lips. I didn't need to read his thoughts to know he actually loved me. He pulled away slightly, kissing my forehead lightly before he whispered those three little words against my skin.

"I love you…" his voice was extremely husky as he spoke, making my face flush lightly. I looked up at him to see it in his emerald eyes. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my lips as I kissed him lightly.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON DON'T READ IF UNDERAGE OR OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL**

Lost Again

AcexLexie (OC)

"Face it Ace, we're lost. Again," Lexie groaned as she came to a stop and sank to her knees in the middle of the dense overgrowth of trees, holding her head in her hands. Not that she could place ALL the blame on the wayward knight; she was just as bad as he was when it came to directions. The very knight laughed nonchalantly, patting her head in encouragement.

"Cheer up, Lexie! We'll make it out of-" he was interrupted when the sky suddenly changed from midday to nighttime, "…here. Whoops." Lexie groaned again, slumping forward in exhaustion, and when she finally looked up again, Ace had already built his tent. She still had no idea where in the world he kept the darn thing, but she could care less at the moment. She was tired, and she wanted some rest.

The fay girl rose to her feet and walked over to the tent, crawling inside of it and tugging off her boots and stockings before moving over to the prepared sleeping bag and lying on top of it, sighing heavily as she closed her eyes. She opened one eye and glanced down at the mark of the Unseelie Court burned in the flesh of her ankle, remembering the first time Ace had seen the odd tattoo. To her relief, he had seemed fine about it, where as she would have been shunned had she shown it to any who actually believed in the fay. She closed her eye again as she rested her hand over her eyes, feeling sleepiness weave its fingers over her mind.

"Sleeping already? Lazy bum~" Ace chirped as he leaned over her, that smile he always had stretched over his features. Lexie's eyes snapped open and she moved her hand to stare up at the red knight, her brow lifting in question of what he wanted. He grinned more and held up a dark red apple. She stared at it before reaching out for it, but Ace yanked it back, his grin turning to a dangerous smirk.

"You have to let me listen to your heartbeat first~" he chuckled, looking at her. Her brows stitched together on annoyance before she sighed heavily, leaning back to let him listen. He grinned again as he moved closer, his arms wrapping around her waist and nuzzling his head against her breast, his eyes closing as he listened to her ever enchanting heartbeat, the one thing he craved above all else, including the abandonment of his Role. Lexie smiled lightly down at him, petting his hair gently as he listened to her heart. She could never understand why he insisted so much on listening to it, but she had gotten used to it at this point.

She never expected what occurred next.

Ace's face turned slightly, his lips brushing over her skin and making goose bumps rise over it as she shivered. Her heart rate kicked up a notch, and it did NOT go unnoticed by Ace. He grinned against her skin as he moved his lips up along her neck to her jaw, then to her ear, whispering darkly into it.

"You have such a wonderful thing inside of you," he purred as his hand traveled around to grope her left breast. Lexie inhaled sharply at the action, and nearly melted in his hands when he nibbled on her ear. Ace could feel her heart beat speed up, and his grin grew into a vicious smirk. He pushed her onto her back and loomed over her, smirking down at her. Her face flushed when she thought of what the knight over her might be considering on doing. His hand moved away from her breast and down her side, making her shiver. His thumb hooked under the edge of her dress, and before she could even manage an entire blink, it was gone from her body and tossed into the corner of the tent. Her face went a dark shade of red as she watched Ace rake his eyes over her form, taking in her strapless black bra and matching lace panties. He leaned closer to her, and her eyes went wide when he kissed her roughly. He stared into her wide eyes calmly, and smirked into the kiss as her lids sealed shut and she kissed him back, her hands moving to his shoulders. His eyes closed as he pressed his thumb into her hip, reveling in her reaction as she arched towards him. Ace broke the kiss and started working on her neck, grazing his teeth over it and leaving angry red marks as he moved down to her breast. His hands reached behind her body and swiftly unclipped her bra, tossing it aside as he continued his assault on her flesh. He groped her left breast again, sighing contentedly at the rate of her heart. She writhed under him, moaning as he worked his mouth over her body. He nipped over her right breast before his lips fastened over her nipple, biting and tugging roughly on it and driving her crazy. She tangled her fingers in his sandy-blonde hair, arching more towards him as she whimpered for something more. She lied shaking under him as he released her hold on her bud, moving back up to her jaw and ear, nibbling under her jaw as his finger hooked her panties and yanked them off, his other hand moving between her legs and rubbing over her folds.

"So wet already," he said huskily against her skin, making her shudder and moan in response. She knew already how wet she was, and it got worse when he drove two fingers into her and started to swirl them, pressing them against her walls and scissoring them to stretch her out. She moaned loudly into his ear, arching her back against him as her hands gripped tightly at his jacket. He chuckled darkly, continuing his work while he unbuttoned his jacket, wrenching his fingers out momentarily to get his jacket and shirt off before he drove three back into her. She cried out, bucking her hips and nearly tearing the sleeping bag under her. He abruptly stopped his ministrations and sat back to look at her, licking her fluids from his fingers like a cat. She shuddered at the sight, squirming slightly a cool air rushed between her legs. He moved back over to her, unbuckling his pants in the process. She didn't dare look down for fear she might come if she even saw how big he was. He kissed her swollen lips roughly again, making her taste herself on his lips. He pressed against her roughly, and she bucked her hips against his in response, begging for him to enter her. He happily obliged, plunging into her depths immediately and roughly, causing her to cry out and arch her back sharply.

He stayed completely still for a moment before he started at a quick and steady pace. Moans poured from Lexie's throat as she rode on the waves of pleasure coursing through her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go harder. She liked it rough. The knight followed her needs and pounded into her roughly, making her eyes roll back as he hit her spots repeatedly, having dead accuracy with every thrust. She was already near her breaking point, but she didn't care. She was too far gone into ecstasy to let it annoy her. Her walls tightened around him, though he continued claiming her relentlessly, clearly not letting up anytime soon. She tightened more as she reached her peak, and a blinding white light flashed behind her eyelids as something burst in the far pit of her stomach, her back arching as she cried out the knight's name from the intensity of her orgasm. She finally felt him stiffen inside her, and thrust one more time, sheathing himself entirely in her before her came inside of her, his load large enough that small rivulets snaked down the back of the fay girl's thigh to her ass. She went limp as she finished, sighing contentedly. She knew what his back would like in the morning, but it couldn't be any worse than her neck.

Ace pulled out of her slowly, though she still twitched at the loss. His arms snaked around her waist again as he nuzzled his head back into her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. He sighed happily, nuzzling closer as he smiled to himself triumphantly, proud of the fact that he was the cause of it. Lexie sighed, though had an incredulous smile on her face as she pet the man's sandy-blonde hair. She was truly in love with him. He was her knight in bloodied armor.

Ace rose over her again, a dark smirk in his face, and Lexie looked up at him in confusion.

"You didn't think we were finished there, did you?" he chirped, dropping his face close to hers, his eyes glinting with mischief.

This was gonna be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING CONTAINS LEMON DON'T READ IF OFFENDED BY SUCH THINGS OR UNDERAGE**

****A Beautiful Day

ElliotxMalory (OC)

Malory wandered around the Hatter Mansion grounds, exploring the vast gardens of the place. She was somewhat amazed they were bigger than the ones at Ari's mansion. The smell of roses caught her sent, but she shook her head to ignore it, since Ari had warned her not to go near that place. She sighed heavily as she started to wander away from the property, wandering aimlessly through the forest. She didn't even notice when she came upon the large wheat field, the stocks easily coming up to her chest. She blinked as she looked across of it, seeing small flowers on long stems spotting the greenery.

"Whoa…" she muttered to herself. _This place is beautiful…_ She walked farther into the field, a light smile playing across her lips as she thought of her stables back home. The horses there would have loved this place. She moved farther till she was in the center of the field before she sat down on the soft earth. Her head tilted skyward as she leaned back, staring up at the nearly cloudless sky above her. Her smile broadened as she closed her blue eyes, feeling her muscles relax.

"Malory?" a very male voice asked above her. Her eyes snapped open as her smile turned into a looked of confusion, and she met the violet eyes of the March Hare above her. She stayed completely motionless before her face flushed scarlet and she rolled away from him. She sat up and stared at him with wide eyes, her tail twitching behind her. Elliot's ears flattened at the look on her face, and he held up his hands in surrender, a drop of sweat budding on his forehead.

"S-sorry if I scared you Mal…" he apologized, scratching the back of his head, a pout on his face. Malory remained silent before she let out a sigh.

"It's fine. I was just distracted," she answered, relaxing her position and smiling lightly at him. Elliot's ears perked up as he smiled back, letting out a sigh of relief. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, still grinning. That's when Malory noticed the basket in his hand.

"…Carrot cake?" she asked, pointing at the basket. His ear twitched before he looked down at what she was talking about.

"Huh? Oh, yea. I like to eat it out here on days like this," he chuckled lightly, opening the basket out and pulling out the sliver of pastry. She giggled lightly at the bright smile that painted his face as he started to eat the cake. She still smiled as she leaned back down, closing her eyes again as she relaxed under the afternoon sun. She listened to the breeze as it whistled through the trees and whispered through the flowers and flocks of grain. Her ear twitched slightly when she heard nothing from Elliot, and she opened to one eye to see his face over her, obviously about to kiss her. Her face flushed a deep red, and her body tensed up. Elliot face flushed just as much, and he pulled back slightly. Malory saw a spot of frosting on his face, and she tried extremely hard to hold back the giggle bubbling to the surface. Elliot glanced over at her, and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. She let out a large breath of air through her nose as her eyes went impossibly wide. Her face went a deep, dark scarlet as he kissed her, and she saw his facial color not far behind. She had no idea how long he had kissed her for before he finally pulled away, both breathing heavily. Malory was still acutely aware of how close he still was, and her blush only got worse when she realized he had moved on top of her. She felt like her face could light a match it was so hot.

Elliot's hand moved from the ground to hold the side of her face as he finally managed to catch his breath. He kissed her forehead gently, his lips lingering against her skin.

"I love you," he whispered before pulling back to look her in the eyes. Malory eyes went as wide as plates, and she had to blink rapidly as she felt them start to water from lack of blinking. Elliot smiled sweetly at her before he stooped down again, kissing her again. She remained still for a moment before she moved her hands to his shoulders and around his neck, kissing him back. Both of their eyes were closed, and Elliot moved his hand down her side to her waist, wrapping his arm around it and pulling her closer. Malory let out a sigh as he did, moving her arms tighter around his neck. The blush instantly came back when she felt his hand move up under her shirt and glided over her back. Her tail twitched slightly, and her ears lay flat when he found the clasp of her bra. He pulled back from the kiss slightly, but was close enough so they shared the same breath. He kissed her neck, making her inhale sharply through her teeth, making a high pitched hiss. Her hand gently gripped his hair as he licked her skin, and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. He moved her shirt up till the edge was bunched under her armpits, and his eye went a little wide when he saw her breasts. Malory's face went a darker shade of red when he kissed her collarbone, and it went even darker when he kissed the spot right between her breasts. He whisked her shirt off, and it landed on the ground with a soft _thump._ Malory mewed a squeak in surprise and tried to cover her chest, but Elliot moved her hands away with a small pout. He kissed her softly, but it was enough to melt her completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him back, closing her eyes lightly. He broke the kiss again and kissed her neck, earning soft mews of pleasure. His ears laid flat against his head when he heard them, his face flushing lightly at the sound of her increased heart rate. His kissed her left breast and moved down, kissing a trail to her stomach. She squirmed slightly, feeling a pleasurable pain in the far pit of her stomach. He tugged down her jeans slowly, making her blush worsen and her body to squirm more, her tail flicking under her.

He moved back up to kiss her again, rubbing her through her panties with his fingers. She inhaled sharply again, her back arching slightly as waves of pleasure flashed through her in quick bursts. He stopped his movements to hook a finger through her panties, pulling them off slowly and continuing when they were gone. One finger managed to push through her folds, making her gasp and arch her back more. Elliot kissed her neck as he moved his finger deeper, earning soft moans and more squirming. He pushed in another finger, and Malory's hips jerked, already feeling stretched out. He kissed her deeply, his tongue prodding at her lower lip for entrance, which she gladly gave him. His tongue swept through her mouth slowly as he roamed over every small surface. She shivered as she grazed her own over it, her hands tightly gripping his hair. He quickly ditched his coat and weaponry, tossing them aside before he started unbuttoning his shirt. Malory moved one of her hands from his hair down to his now exposed chest, her eyes turning slightly sad as her fingertips grazed over old scars. She kissed one on his chest, making him shiver. She kissed another near his shoulder, and he rested his chin on her shoulder as his hands moved behind her to the clasp of her bra. Her face flushed when she heard the click of it being undone, and it worsened when her bra fell loose. Elliot pulled it off and cupped one of her breasts in his hands, kissing her neck and jaw. She bit her lip as her arms wrapped over his shoulders, squeezing her eyes shut as he kissed her collarbone again. She shivered when he kissed the hollow of her throat, and let out a soft moan when he started to knead the flesh on her chest. He kissed the top of the breast in his hand, making her shiver in pleasure. She vaguely heard the buckled of his belt being undone through her flattened ear, and one of them twitched up at the noise. She felt him press his erection against her, and she let out a squeak in surprise.

"I need you Malory…" he whispered huskily in her perked ear, making it flatten again when she realized what he was asking for. His hand moved behind her to pull her against him as he pushed past her folds. She gripped tightly onto his shirt, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut as she felt him enter her. She vaguely heard him grind his teeth as he pushed deeper, trying to be careful with her, which she greatly appreciated. When he was in completely, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He stayed still, burying his face in her neck before he started to move slowly and gently. She gripped his shirt tighter as waves of pleasure flooded through her, driving her towards the edge. He kissed her deeply again, holding her close as he moved into a steady rhythm. She kissed him back, arching towards him and moaning when her nipples brushed his bare skin. She felt seat trickle down her back as his pace quickened, and she felt herself loosing her hold on the cliff she was dangling on. He moved in deeply once more, and she felt herself fall. Blinding white flashed behind her eyelids as she felt something burst in the pit of her stomach. Elliot let out a strangled moan as he thrust in one more time before he reached his own climax, his hand pressing flat against her back. He collapsed on her when it was over, both panting heavily. Malory closed her eyes as her arms loosened slightly around the hare, shivering slightly as a colder breeze blew by. Elliot sat up and pulled out of her, and she gasped at the sudden loss, shivering again as cold air flew up between her legs. Elliot reached over and grabbed his coat for her, wrapping her up in it before fixing his pants and lying on his back, pulling her against him. He turned his head to look over at her, a warm smile on his face. She smiled back up at him, her arm lying over his chest in a partial hug. His hand rested on her mid-back, and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you Malory," he said sweetly. She smiled more before moving up slightly to kiss his nose.

"I love you too Elliot," she answered before nuzzling herself back in place beside him. Realization dawned on her, and she let out a groan of annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, looking down at her, his face contorted in confusion.

"…We can NOT tell Ari about this."


End file.
